


[podfic] Gravity of Love

by reena_jenkins



Series: Triptych [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, ITPE 2017, Introspection, Multi, No Dialogue, Podfic, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: A more poetic man might look at Han's lovers and describe their beauty in terms of contrasts: light and dark, sun and moon. But what grips at his heart is their similarities.





	[podfic] Gravity of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gravity of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428345) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Anal Sex, Introspection, No Dialogue, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:04:45  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW\)%20_Gravity%20of%20Love_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as  **[a podbook (m4b) of the entire seres](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0688.zip) ** compiled by **[](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)**bessyboo****


End file.
